


Waiting...

by Nickyrockit



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Funny, KiMa, KidMaka, Kidma, Oneshot, Relationship Issues, Romance, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyrockit/pseuds/Nickyrockit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death The Kid is waiting for a table at an Italian restaurant while his weapon partners are out shopping. A little dispute between a waiter and a customer catches his attention, and he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>This story was HEAVILY inspired by a prompt I stumbled upon tumblr, more details about the actual prompt on the notes. </p><p>Takes place around 3 years after the manga ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> Story was HEAVILY inspired by this prompt.
> 
> Imagine Person A is waiting at the bar of a very trendy restaurant for a dinner with friends when they see a distressed Person B sitting alone at a nearby table and begging the manager for "just five more minutes please my date must be running late".  As the manager is about to ask Person B to vacate the table, Person A feels bad and walks up over pretending to be Person B’s missing date.  What happens next and whether Person B plays along or not is up to you.
> 
> Also, I have absolutely nothing against SOMA, in fact I am a SOMA shipper myself, I just enjoy Kima a bit more that's all! I tried my best to not bash the ship, seeing how the prompt flows... But I just couldn't help but think of this scenario with Kid while Soul never shows up to a date with Maka...  
> Much love for Soul though. I love my little octopus head! <3

It was early spring in Death City, and the cool-dry Nevada air drifted naturally along its inhabitants as they sauntered frivolously through the night lit streets. It was Friday evening, and everyone was out and about celebrating their diligent week’s ending. Shops were beaming with delighted customers, restaurants filled the streets with their fine cuisine's aroma, group of friends gathered to catch up from their long week’s torturous duties. Chit-chat and laughter harmonized the cozy environment; everyone donned their finest smiles. Everyone except, Lord Death.  
  
Being his twin pistol’s personal shopping lackey wasn’t exactly what Death The Kid was expecting when the two of them had managed to finally persuade him out of the Death Room for the evening. ‘You don’t get out much lately!’ Liz claimed, and it was true, for the most part at least. With his father’s passing came new responsibilities. A lot of them actually, and even though it’s been almost three years and a half since Kid took over his father’s position, Liz and Patty seemed like they still had a long way to go adjusting with their meister’s complex schedule. He barely spent the night at The Gallows nowadays, which brought a huge wave of concern for the Thompson sisters. ‘Do you even sleep anymore?’ one of them had inquired, but he quickly dismissed the question with one of his recently famous excuses ‘I’m a reaper, I don’t need it’.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t like he was always cooped up in his office. He managed to make time for what he considered a social life every now and then, but that solely depended on the length of his reaping duties, and to Liz and Patty’s luck, today happened to be a short day, leaving the young death god with nothing more than paperwork to take care of. And after nearly two hours of the sister’s merciless begging and Spirit’s reassuring words of holding down the fort for him, Kid obliged. Something about walking around town and getting some fresh air; catching a bite, drinks, and a movie somewhat sounded appealing to him. And he had to admit, he did miss being constantly around the demon guns.  
  
But then walking around town and getting some fresh air resulted in the girls turning their trip into a deranged shopping spree that was hurting both Kid’s arms and his wallet, and then he started to question himself whether this was a good idea or not, because his idea of a perfect Friday evening consisted on sitting in his favorite armchair at the Gallow’s library, next to the fireplace with his nose buried behind a deliciously good book, while sipping on a cup of his favorite tea.  
  
His mind was also taunting him, and he glanced down at the agonizing cause. Four shopping bags in one hand, and five in the other… He swallowed down the bile rising in his throat, because it was almost time for the shops to close, and the disgusting torture was sure to end soon.  
  
“Please tell me you girls are done!” He whined, slowing down his pace so that he was now a few steps behind them.  
  
Both Liz and Patty paused their walk to look back at their pained meister, and while Patty was at the verge of a giggle fit, it was Liz who delivered him a guilty look.  
  
“Actually…” Liz started; chewing her lower lip along the process to add a touch of innocence to her facade. Kid closed his eyes, blew out a long breath and slumped his shoulders to take the blow. “There’s this huge sale going on at Victoria’s Secret that ends today…”  
  
His eye twitched, and a grunt escaped him, because his patience was just about done for the night. “Elizabeth, it’s getting late, the stores are about to close and I for one am starving!”  
  
“Oh! I thought death gods didn’t need simple necessities to function properly.” The older sister pointed out mockingly while the younger one fell back in a fit of hysterics.  
  
Kid growled, and Liz got the hint that their time together wasn’t supposed to end on a bad note. “Okay, I’m sorry! Tell you what, why don’t you go ahead to the restaurant and get us all a table? I promise we’ll be quick!” She said, giving him the most apologetic look she could possibly muster. Kid just eyed her suspiciously.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kiddo, I’ll make sure sis doesn’t go all crazy, and buys the entire store, okay?” Patty beamed reassuringly while side hugging her older sister with bone crushing grip, and Liz just flaunt a nervous smile at her, as if that would help her seal the deal.  
  
The young shinigami smiled defeatedly. Some things just never change…  
  
So after a much needed bag exchange, (because for the life of his sanity Kid just couldn’t settle with carrying an asymmetrical amount of bags) and a quick discussion, they decided that the three of them were in the mood for Italian food, and so the trio parted ways, but not before the sister's request that he’d order an apple martini for Liz, a strawberry lemonade for Patty, and stuffed mushrooms for appetizers in advance.  
  
When Kid arrived to the restaurant, he was encountered by the fact that it was packed; line to request a table and all, but in a way he didn’t mind. Knowing Elizabeth Thompson means that she will break her promise and take her precious time in her exotic underwear overhaul…  
  
“Next!” Called the hostess; still jotting down notes on her chart, and Kid walked forward to the podium.  
  
Upon making eye contact with the shinigami, the young hostess’s eyes widened. “Lord Death!” She half shrieked; pointing the obvious, because all of Death City knew how the new Lord of Death actually looked like. Besides the fact that it was a little hard to ignore those three white halos circling around his jet black hair.  
  
With his stoic face he just nodded to acknowledge her recognition. “Table for three, please.” He requested.  
  
“S-sure! Although you’ll have to give me a couple of minutes.” She said, giving her chart a nervous glance. “We kind of have a full house tonight, but I’m sure we can clear a table for you and your party in no time! Do you have a preference of where you’d like to sit, sir?”  
  
Kid didn’t reply, instead he just gave her name tag a quick glance. “Stephanie, right?” He inquired with a raised brow, and she quickly nodded. “Why don’t you just write me down on the waiting list like everyone else and give the next available table to one of these people here? After all, I can only assume that they have been waiting here for quite some time now.”  
  
The girl was little taken aback by the reaper’s response, and Kid just wasn’t really in the mood to receive the royal treatment anytime soon.  
  
“But sir, the current wait time for a table is 45-50 minutes!” She tried to compromise, but Kid just shrugged the offer away without a care in the world.  
  
“As hungry as I am, my partners are still out shopping, and I’d rather wait their return here than at an empty table that I am sure someone else could find more useful than myself at the moment.” The young lord explained.  
  
“Oh, okay…” The girl replied unsurely. Scribbling down something down on her chart and reaching down on her podium, she finally handed Kid a table buzzer.  
  
“Thank you, Stephanie.” He said, giving her a kind smile.  
  
She nodded, looking around the small and packed lobby. “I’m sorry, it’s a little crowded in here. Would you like me to bring you a chair while you wait?” She asked, still trying to win a round with the reaper, but Kid just dismissed her offer with a wave of his hand.  
  
“No, I’m quite fine, Stephanie, thank you. I’ll just go wait by the bar. If my partners arrive before my table is ready, then please be kind enough to tell them where I am.”  
  
The girl nodded and gave the young death god a defeated smile for his requests.  
  
...  
  
He had to admit, sitting quietly at the bar while sipping on his wine was probably as relaxing as his night would get. The atmosphere was quite decent for his personal taste. A little crowded, yes, but not as rowdy to disturb his personal aura, not even the small chit-chat with the bar tender could ruin it. In fact, it felt sort of nice talking to a random stranger for a change. Maybe the girls were right, and getting out every once in a while didn't seem like bad idea after all.  
  
And yet, it only took a little dispute behind him to squash his inner peace like an unwanted bug. He noticed the moment it began, and while the problem was certainly not his, there was just something about it that made him a little uncomfortable…  
  
“Miss, please, it’s already been more than two hours!” He heard, “I’m afraid I'll have to ask you to vacate the table.”  
  
“No-no! Please, I know he's coming! He's probably running a little late, that's all! Listen, just give me ten more minutes, please!” Pleaded a quivering female voice.  
  
Kid glanced behind his shoulder slightly. The dispute was getting louder by the second, loud enough to catch his attention, and loud enough to win over the sitting and chattering crowd and for them to lower their voices as well.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall man, whom he presumed to be the waiter standing by what looked like a small round table that was obviously made to seat two, and he couldn’t quite catch the other person in the weird angle that he currently sat in, but judging by its voice, it was obviously a woman.  
  
“Miss, I understand that you're frustrated, but we have a full house tonight. There’s people waiting to be seated. If you don’t vacate this table in the next five minutes, I will call the manager so he can personally escort you out of our premises.” The waiter was getting more and more aggravated by the second.  
  
“You can’t do that!” She cried out in frustration, and everything went quiet, and Kid cringed.  
  
Kid didn’t know why he did it, maybe he just couldn’t handle the anguish in that girl’s voice, but he slowly rose from his seat in the bar, and slowly turned to face the storm that was quickly brewing behind him. A quick glance at her was all it took for him to determine his mind. Those poor broken emeralds…  
  
That girl was none other than Maka Albarn.  
  
He had so many questions running through his mind, so many that he immediately lost count. 'What was she doing here?', 'Why was she all alone?', 'Why was that damn waiter giving her such a hard time?', 'Why did she look like she was at the brink of a breakdown?', 'Did someone hurt her?', 'Why am I walking towards her?'… It was as if his feet had a mind of their own, and before he could even react, he was already standing by her table.  
  
"Miss, I completely understand that you're upset, but ther-" The waiter cut himself short at the sudden presence that stood next to him, and Kid had to mentally slap himself to recollect his train of thoughts.  
  
"I…" He started, and Maka immediately rose her eyes to meet her new interferer. Her green eyes spread as wide as saucers upon recognition, and Kid could've sworn he saw her lips quiver. But with a staged apologetic look sent towards her, Kid prodded himself to continue. "I apologize for my tardiness, Miss Albarn, there was a situation at the DWMA that strictly required my presence, and I am afraid it took more than expected. I hope waiting for me wasn't too much trouble…" He said that last part with a death glare sent towards the waiter, who like Maka, was flabbergasted at the reaper's sudden appearance.  
  
But Maka did not say a word, and her face remained as frozen and pale as iceberg.  
  
"M-my apologies, Lord Death." The waiter stuttered with a shameful bow of his head. "Would you like something to drink, sir?" He asked, a bit afraid to face the reaper.  
  
"Hmm…" Kid pondered at the offer with a finger tapping mockingly at his jaw, as he finally took the seat on the empty chair. "Yes, we'll have a bottle of wine; your finest Pinot Noir would do, thank you."  
  
"Certainly," The embarrassed waiter replied with another bow, but before parting ways from the "couple" he glanced at the frigid girl, and Maka finally broke her frozen stare from the shinigami to face her former torment. "And again, I am very sorry for the misunderstanding, Miss." And like a shamed dog with its tail between its legs, the waiter finally left to attend his duties.  
  
Kid kept his eyes strained on Maka, who seemed to have finally come out of her stupor, only to notice that she was trying her hardest to avoid any sort of eye contact with him. Her cheeks were severely stained by a deep shade of red, and her face was cast down; purposely hiding her eyes behind her blonde fringe. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and lightly cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, this is embarrassing…" She mumbled.  
  
Kid rose a brow at her words; hands perfectly tangled resting on the tabletop. "How so?" He inquired in a calm tone.  
  
The blonde finally locked her emerald orbs with his molten gold ones, and Kid had to gulp. The stakes for getting Maka Chopped at this right second were pretty high, and it only took a cold death glare from his former fellow meister for him to figure that out.  
  
"Well it's not like I wanted to bump into my boss at the wrong time and place!" She spat; venom spilling through her words, but Kid didn't see her summon a giant dictionary, nor did it seem like the small hand bag resting next to her could fit one inside.  
  
"I… I'm sorry…" Kid apologized, suddenly regretting his previous action. "Maybe I shouldn't have interven-"  
  
But Maka sighed heavily; cutting his words along the process. "No… I'm the one who should be sorry." She said with a shake of her head, and Kid stared, surprised for the apology.  
  
"What?" He exclaimed.  
  
Her eyes weren't glued to him anymore, but her glossy lips curled up to what Kid could only assume was a small attempted smile, and that was enough to ease the load on his shoulders. "What I meant to say is, thank you… You really didn't have to…"  
  
"Hey, it really wasn't any trouble. I was just having a drink at the bar when I overheard the whole thing."  
  
Maka's cheeks turned red again, and her smile decayed. "Yeah…" She said with a discouraged tone.  
  
There was a brief awkward silence between the two, and Kid was trying his best to prevent himself from asking the one question that's been brewing inside of him since the very beginning, but to his surprise it was Maka who had put that nuisance to rest. "I bet you're wondering where Soul is…" Her voice sounded low, and dreary, and heavy, as if the words itself were the main cause of her pain.  
  
Kid glanced at her carefully, not wanting to say or do anything that would bring her off edge. He just simply nodded.  
  
Maka shrugged and averted her eyes from him. "That's what I'd like to know…"  
  
Kid chewed his inner cheek, still cautious about what to say. "Maybe… Maybe something happened?" He offered, and Maka glanced at him with a horrified glance for the assumption.  
  
"N-no, it couldn't have! I mean, I know Soul, and he would've called me if there was any trouble around. He knows better than to run off and handle things on his own. I just…" She sighed in defeat. "I don't know…"  
  
Kid remained quiet, there was so much hurt in her eyes as it already was.  
  
"Unless…" She said; her voice and eyes suddenly dripping in hope. "Unless there was a last minute Death Scythe assignment that was given to him?"  
  
The question, or rather, suggestion was mostly directed at Kid than anything else, "Oh!" and Kid's eyes widened upon realization. "N-no, that's not possible, I made sure to free his schedule for the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh…" Maka slumped back in disappointment, a tinge of embarrassment in her features. "D-did he ask for the time off?" She asked lowly, and Kid could tell there was still a string of hope in her tone.  
  
Kid frowned at the sight before him. He was dreading to pull that small thread of hope that still lingered inside of her, but the truth of the matter was that Soul was supposed to be the one sitting on his current spot, not him. It really wasn't the time to please someone with what they wanted to hear, and everything he knew about Soul revolved around Maka, so it was no surprise to him that his absence brought a sort of worry to him. After all, Soul is one of his Death Scythes, so in the end, his presence was a concern to him.  
  
"No," And Maka nodded quietly and defeatedly at his answer. "I actually assumed that he would need the time off…" Kid admitted.  
  
Maka glanced up at him; rather surprised by the words spoken by the young reaper. "Yeah… Today's kind of a special night…" She added, her cheeks blushing once more.  
  
The young shinigami's cheeks flushed a bit as well. "I know…" He admitted, glancing shyly to the side, and Maka's eyes widened in surprise at the confession.  
  
"Wait, you do? How?"  
  
Kid was starting to wonder if there was such a shade of red to match the fever that was currently flaming his cheeks, and he was completely unsure if it was the wine that was finally taking its toll on him;  the crowded restaurant, or if it was the fact that Maka looked rather lovely in her black laced flare dress, with her sandy blonde hair partly up and curled at the tips, or if it was that shiny lipgloss that suddenly brought an extra spark to that pretty face of hers that he for some reason had found himself staring at for longer than he probably should have.  
  
"Kid?" Maka prodded.  
  
He glanced nervously at Maka, who was much like her tone, worried.  
  
"Six months today, right?" He inquired out of nowhere.  
  
Maka furrowed her eyebrows with more curiosity, and nodded suspiciously. "Yeah… But how do you even know it's today? I mean, I know you all know about Soul and I, but it's not like we brag about it, you know? So, is it like a reaper power-thing, or what?"  
  
Kid downed the remaining wine in his glass in one gulp, and he knows that he'll most likely regret later on wasting good wine like that instead of savoring it like he always did, but the fact of the matter was that he suddenly felt cornered, because why was it again that he knew when Soul and Maka's anniversary was?  
  
"I've just known…" He said lowly, trying his best to keep the rest of his personal data to himself, but those beautiful and curious emerald jewels for her eyes were slowing gnawing at him for more.  
  
"Did Soul tell you?" She kept her interrogation.  
  
"No-no, it's nothing like that." He said with a wave of dismissal. "I'm just a very observant person, Maka, that's all. I literally noticed the difference between the two of you since day one." He finished with a sheepish tone, hoping to Death that she'll put the subject to rest, because he did not want to tell her how is it that he noticed that glow on her face from exactly six months ago today, and how beautiful her smile looked every time Soul whispered something on her ear, or how he wished that he was the one whispering sweet nothings at her…  
  
How he wanted to be the main reason behind that gorgeous smile of hers…    
  
Maka nodded, shyly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow… I didn't think anyone cared enough to notice something like that…" She admitted.  
  
Kid gave her a warm hearted chuckle. "You are a good friend of mines, Maka. Of course I'm going to notice these type of things."  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Which brings me back to the subject of matter… Do you have any clue of where Soul might be?" He felt guilty for bringing back the subject, specially after witnessing how delicate she seemed a couple of minutes ago, but her weapon partner and lover was still MIA. "Did you both planned ahead of time to meet here tonight?"  
  
"Yes…" She answered, but Kid seemed unconvinced.  
  
"Well, I don't understand why he wouldn't just show up."  
  
Maka sighed. "I just got stood up, Kid, that's all there's really to it…"  
  
"But I'm just having a hard time understanding why though."  
  
Maka didn't reply, nor did she connect her gaze with Kid's. Instead she readjusted herself nervously in her seat, took a sip of her wine, and suddenly she shrugged, and Kid could tell her eyes were starting to glimmer, though not the way he always wanted them to.  
  
Still unwilling to make eye contact, Maka went on to explain herself. "Soul and I… Well let's just say that things haven't been the same between us ever since we started dating. We've been arguing a lot lately, and it's like we're clashing. Everything I do bothers him, and me… Well, I'm not too far behind either."  
  
"Maka…" Kid breathed, because he could feel her turmoil through her wavelength.  
  
He didn't know exactly why he did what he was about to do next, but without any care he just did what suddenly felt right to him. With both of his hands, Kid reached for Maka's small, strong yet delicate ones. Tenderly wrapping his around hers; thumb softly caressing those calloused fingers of hers that he so many times have witnessed wielding that sharp powerful death scythe of hers like a beautiful dance piece.  
  
Maka was anything but a withering flower, despite her gentle appearance, she was strong, and clever, and Kid would dare say the bravest person he's ever met. She wasn't easy to break, that much was obvious, and yet right now she looked a bit feeble, like she yearned that support in Kid's touch.  
  
It's why she didn't push him away when her eyes glanced upon the sudden contact.  
  
"No, it's okay." She reassured with a nod, though it was mostly for herself. "I've been trying to make this relationship work when it never should have happened to begin with. I thought that because we're so compatible, that maybe there was something more to us, you know? Don't get me wrong, I love Soul, and more than just a friend. But as a couple we just can't seem to function well. Everything suddenly feels so awkward around each other, and maybe it's because we were so used to just being friends that he feels like nothing else should change between us… And so I thought that maybe a romantic dinner on our sixth month anniversary would somehow help make things better, you know… Like rekindle something between us. He knew about tonight, at least I hope he read the card I left him next to his breakfast this morning…" She sighed, glancing guiltily up at Kid. "I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you to death right now, am I?"  
  
Kid chuckled warm heartedly at her, his hands giving hers a soft reassuring squeeze. "I don't mind, really."  
  
A small smile finally graced her lips. "Oh you don't have to be so modest, Kid. You can just tell me if I'm getting carried away with my rambling here…"  
  
"You're not rambling, and again, I don't mind, Maka. We're good friends, and I really care about what you have to say. Trust me."  
  
Maka looked down at their tangled hands, a small blush tinged her cheeks. "Thank you…" She whispered; audible enough to reach Kid's ear.  
  
His eyebrows scrunched in curiosity at her words. "For what, for listening?" And Maka shook her head.  
  
"Yes, that too, but mostly because it was you that came to my rescue tonight, and to be honest I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
At her words, both of their hands were suddenly gripping tighter to one another. Her shattered appearance now long forgotten, and that familiar-contagious smile now decorated that lovely face of hers. Nothing else mattered in that moment, even the silence between the two seemed comforting and perfect.  
  
And just like that, it was completely demolished.  
  
"There you are!" Kid heard the familiar voice call, crashing his trance along the process; his eyes widening upon recognition, causing his pupils to shrink in a rage of distress, because his little moment of bliss had suddenly come to an end.  
  
Maka blinked in confusion, and tilted herself slightly in her seat to catch a glimpse of who the newcomer was, since it was obvious that the voice was coming from behind the now distressed Kid.  
  
The Demon Twin pistols were staggering towards their table. Hands heavily occupied with what to Maka seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of shopping bags.  
  
"Hey we really could use a hand here, you know. I hope you ordered my martini, because I so could use a breather just about now!" Liz called, and it only took her half a second to glance up, and to realize that her meister already had company on the table. Her eyes immediately landing to their intertwined hands resting atop.  
  
With widened eyes, and a peek from the curious Patty, Liz's occupied hands suddenly became the entire opposite when she let the cluster of bags drop dead on the floor.  
  
The loud thud is what made the shinigami come back to his senses, and with a horrified glance at his hands, he quickly withdrew them, as if that would suddenly erase whatever image or idea that might've given his partners.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Liz stuttered apologetically with a light blush on her cheeks, and Patty's signature smile grew even wider (if that was even possible), and Kid wasn't sure if the younger sister was just amusing herself out of his self-shame, or if she was genuinely happy about what she had just witnessed.  
  
Through it all, Maka had remained pretty calm and poised. She beamed her signature friendly smile towards the sisters. "Hey!" She greeted brightly. "I didn't know you guys were here too."  
  
Maka gave Kid a questioning look, but Kid was either lost in thought or avoiding eye contact with everyone in general; pout on his lips and all. Maka had to stifle a giggle that threatened to escape her upon setting her eyes on the suddenly exasperated reaper.  
  
Liz gave a second full glance at the duo, then around her surroundings, as if she was searching for someone. "Say… Where's Soul?"  
  
But before Maka could even register the question, Kid gave Liz a panicked look, and as if it was destined to happen, his table buzzer went off.  
  
"Our table is ready!" He announced, though it sounded more blurted out than anything else.  
  
"Aww, this isn't our table?" Patty pouted. "I wanted to sit next to Maka-chan…"  
  
Liz scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Well, this obviously isn't our table, Patty. It's too small for the four of us, and besides, Maka's probably waiting for Soul."  
  
"Actually, I'm not waiting for Soul, not anymore at least..." Maka corrected with a blush, and that was enough information to spike Liz's interest, and push Kid out of his seat, and claim it as her own.  
  
"Wait! Wait! WHAT?" She exclaimed, because Liz was a leech for juicy gossip, and something about the way Maka said her words screamed the obvious to her.  
  
"Liz…?" Kid warned. He had just surfaced from that turmoil, and he sure as hell didn't want Maka to take a dive back any time soon.  
  
But Maka winked at Kid reassuringly; donning a smile that would surely repel any sort of worry that dared to disturb that clever mind of his, because this was Maka friggin' Albarn, and she could withstand any obstacle placed on her way.  
  
"It's okay." She assured. "I don't mind talking about it."  
  
"So?!" Liz eagerly pushed.  
  
"Things between us are sort of complicated at the moment…"  
  
...  
  
So after relocating to a much bigger and comfortable table, Maka explaining her whole situation to the Thompson sisters, a couple of drinks and a much needed dinner, the four of them were enjoying their unplanned meet up. Jokes and memories from their past as students resurfaced, and laughter blasted on full force from their shared table. Patty even faked-claimed it was Maka's birthday just so they could get the staff to sing Happy Birthday in Italian, and to cheer Maka up of course, because scoring a free dessert had absolutely nothing to do with it either. At least that's what Patty kept insisting.  
  
A wave of nostalgia washed over Maka. It had been a while since she had actually spent time with her friends. With having a permanent teaching job at the DWMA, taking missions on the side with Soul, and trying to make her relationship with her weapon partner work, it just dawned on her how little time she really had on her hands nowadays. Sure she still saw her friends every once in a while, plus the occasional bump into each other at the school hallways, but it truly didn't compare to how things were when they were younger. Back when things were simpler, and passing Professor Stein's class without getting dissected was of their main concern.  
  
She looked down at Patty who was delightfully stuffing her mouth with ice cream, while Liz and Kid bickered about silly things. She was glad to see that despite how much it's been since they had graduated, they were still the same friends whom she learned to love all those years back. Black Star and Tsubaki weren't around much, since they asked to be transferred to Japan a while back, and Kid had granted their request. And while Maka was glad that Tsubaki was now closer to her family, she still couldn't help but miss the Chain Scythe duo.  
  
Her heart sank at the thought of Soul. She loved him, she truly did, but they had issues to solve, maybe some that needed to be permanently solved.  
  
"So, is it like officially over between you two?" Liz asked, earning an annoying sigh from her meister for her persistency, and it took a second or two for Maka to react and realize that the question was sent towards her.  
  
Maka swiveled her spoon lazily over her half melted ice cream, and shrugged. "To be quite honest, I think it's the best choice right now."  
  
Her response seemed to have catch the young Death God's attention, because he turned his full attention to the blonde scythe meister.  
  
"And are you okay with that?" Liz replied calmly with a raised brow.  
  
A small smile graced her lips, and she nodded. "I am. I rather have Soul in my life as a friend than nothing at all. I don't think there's going to be any hard feelings, if anything, I think it will finally bring the tension down between the two of us."  
  
Maka seemed more recollected, and determined than before. She wasn't afraid of the idea of moving on from a bad relationship, nor of how her relationship with Soul would change after this. Maka had faith in Soul. After all, they were soul-mates, and they always found a way to solve things. If something between the two of them were causing a strain in their performance, then it needed to be dealt with. In the end, it was just something that didn't work out between them, and nothing more.  
  
Liz nodded apprehensively at Maka's response. "But like, how can you be so sure that everything will go back to normal between the two of you? It's usually pretty awkward after you break up with someone, you know."  
  
"Liz!" Kid warned once again, although this time he didn't hesitate to add the poison to his raised tone.  
  
But before the two of them could get into another argument about how Liz was invading Maka's privacy, and about how uptight Kid was, Patty jumped excitedly on her seat and turned to face Maka.  
  
"I know exactly what Maka-Chan needs!" She announced jovially, catching the other two's attention along the process, and Maka raised a curious brow at the younger Thompson. "You should join us after this for movie night!"  
  
Liz and Kid gave each other an unexpected look. Maka blinked a bit taken aback at the offer, and Kid cleared his throat lightly to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I-I mean… I'm sure Maka has other plans for the evening, besides I think it's already a bit too late to catch a movie at the theater." Kid brushed off nervously.  
  
Patty pouted. "You don't want Maka-Chan to come, Kiddo?" And his cheeks stained bright red at the assumption.  
  
"N-no! That's not it! Of course Maka can come if she wants to, it's just that it's getting pretty late, that's all." He tried to fix sheepishly.  
  
Through all of this, Liz had remained silent. Quietly studying the situation before her, and it wasn't long until a smirk grew on her lips. "Aw, come on, Kid. Who said anything about going to the theater, when we have a perfectly functional home theater back in the mansion?"  
  
Kid gulped, because he recognized that devilish tone in Liz's voice, and that glint in her eyes, and he knew that there was no escaping this. Whatever it was that he was hiding, Liz had already figured out.  
  
"Besides, the night is young! And Maka looks so pretty tonight in her dress! It'd be such a waste to throw her efforts down the drain like that, don't you agree, Kid?"  
  
Kid wanted to slide from his seat and hide under the table, anywhere but here, anywhere that didn't include being singled out by her mischievous weapon partner.  
  
"Kid?" Liz pressed, and Kid gave Maka a quick sheepish glance. She wasn't facing him, but to his surprise he didn't see or sense any signs of discomfort towards the suggested subject. Her cheeks flushed to a bright shade of pink, that to Kid's opinion accented perfectly to her beautiful fair complexion.  
  
"Yes, she looks very beautiful…" He expressed in an almost trance-like tone.  
  
Maka's surprised gaze met his half lidded dream-like state one, a gracious smile curling on her pink glossy lips. "Why thank you, you look very handsome yourself, Lord Death."  
  
His eyes remained half lidded, his cheeks lightly tainted, and there was something else flaunting his appearance, something that none of the girls were expecting from the death god, a confident smile. "You don't need to be modest with me, Maka. You know I'll always be Kid for you…"  
  
Maka smiled warmly at his words, and Patty let out a dreamy sigh, her baby blue eyes staring lovingly at the unraveling scene before her. A warm feeling tingled her insides as she noticed how adoringly they actually looked while staring at each other, as if lost in their own little world.  
  
"You know what, sis?" Patty inquired in her cloud nine current self, and Liz glanced down at her sister. "I ship them."  
  
Liz chuckled at Patty's comment, because she always hears Patty rambling about fandoms and her ultimately one true pairings, and she never quite understood what she actually meant with that until this right second while witnessing how perfect two people can actually be for one another.  
  
"You know what, Patty?" Liz asked, the smile evident in her voice. "I ship them too."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! This is my first Soul Eater story! :)


End file.
